<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me or I'll Perish by wormstacheangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298766">Kiss Me or I'll Perish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormstacheangel/pseuds/wormstacheangel'>wormstacheangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean and Cas just make out a lot, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormstacheangel/pseuds/wormstacheangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hit by a - I’m sorry I don’t even know tbh- sex curse. Rowena gets called to help remove it but while they wait Dean enjoys Cas kissing him dizzy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me or I'll Perish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, Dean. Dean, kiss me.” Cas groaned from the back seat of the Impala while they were parked outside the motel. Sam was on the phone in the passenger seat with Rowena, who Dean could hear laughing while Sam fought back a smile.</p><p>“Dude, I said no.”</p><p>“Please! It hurts…just one kiss.”</p><p>“Dude, just kiss him. Rowena said the pain was just gonna get worse until we figured out-” Cas loud groan as he hunched over in the back seat distracted them but then Sam finished. “Until we figured out the cure for the spell the witch put on him. A spell that should have hit you if Cas didn’t push you out of the way.”</p><p>“You kiss him then if you care so much!” Dean defensively added as he looked ahead, trying to keep his eyes away from the rearview mirror.</p><p>“Fine!” Sam turned around in his seat but Dean shoved him away from a groaning Cas. “What? You said to-”</p><p>“He didn’t ask you to kiss him. Don’t be a perv, man.” Dean scrunched up his face in annoyance but that’s when Cas sat up again. “How about we find you a nice girl to kiss, Cas. How does that sound?”</p><p>“No.” Cas made a disgusted face but then groaned. “Sam, if you are willing to kiss me can you please?”</p><p>“Sure, buddy,” Sam smiled and turned in his seat once again.</p><p>Dean watched with wide eyes as Cas scooted closer towards Sam and he knew he had half a second to react because his brother was about to kiss his best friend. And that shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t bother him. It shouldn’t make his blood boil and stomach turn in pure jealousy. He shouldn’t be jealous because if he wanted to kiss Cas then he should have done so in the last hour of Cas begging him too. He has been only asking Dean again and again but Sam was asked once. Once is all it took apparently. </p><p>And Dean will be damned if his brother got to kiss the damn angel before him.</p><p>“Alright fine!” Dean grabbed Cas’s tie and pulled his lips towards his own instead. He smashed their lips together into a hard kiss. Lips tight against the other that it almost felt uncomfortable but just when Dean was about to pull away, Cas chased after him. </p><p>A small gasp breathed against Dean’s lips and it made him shiver but he started to kiss Cas back again. Their lips trying to find a rhythm as Cas started to move closer to him but the bench was in the way. His desperation was becoming known as he reached over to take Dean’s face in his hands, his fingers sliding up to run through his hair.  The kiss was softer this time and with every move of their lips, Dean wanted more. </p><p>“More.” Cas moaned against Dean’s lips as he took a hold of Dean’s collar and easily started to pull him into the back seat with him. “More. I need more.”</p><p>“Nope!” He heard Sam say as Dean easily lets himself be pulled into the backseat with the angel. “I’ll wait in the..you don’t care.”</p><p>Sam was right he did not give a single damn about anything right now cause all he wanted was more of whatever the hell was going on. Cas pulled Dean on top of him, straddling the angel as Cas hands pinned his waist down. Their lips and breaths becoming more desperate as Cas muttered, “More. Dean. I need more.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Dean groans as Cas’s fingers touch his skin. Burning his flesh as they explored under his shirt and dug into his back. “Can’t Cas.”</p><p>“Why? I need-” Dean shut him up with a kiss, his lips moving just right to make Cas gasp and Dean took that as an invitation to finally taste the angel. Finally, make him somewhat his and confirm that he tasted like rain. </p><p>When Dean did pull away Cas’s lips didn’t leave his skin. Instead, he pushed Dean’s layers off and sucked on his neck as he did so. </p><p>“Cas, not like this.”</p><p>“But Dean I need more. I want more. I want you.” Cas nuzzled their noses together, their breathing heavy as it touched their lips. “Please. It hurts.”</p><p>Fuck. He already hated himself for letting their first kiss be because of a witch spell. He wasn’t going to let his first time with the angel be because of that either. It felt gross and wrong. What if it was the spell talking and not Cas? What if Cas actually didn’t want him? He’s gonna savor every damn kiss is what he’ll do.</p><p>He leaned down to capture Cas’s lips again. A soft peck.</p><p>“Only kisses. Until we can get rid of this spell and then you…you can tell me what you really want.”</p><p>Cas swallowed loudly but he nodded in understanding. His eyes were pained but still warm as he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s and held him close. It was for the best.</p><p>They got out of the car as they made their way back to the room. Cas walked behind Dean, his chin resting on Dean’s shoulder as if the closeness was enough to calm him down. A small whine escaped him every few seconds but Dean just let him be. Let him wrap his arms around Dean’s waist and hide his face between Dean’s shoulder blades.</p><p>“Sam! Found anything?” Dean called out as they entered the room. </p><p>Sam looked back at him surprised. “Wow. Done already?”</p><p>“Shut up. Nothing happened we just-”</p><p>“Ugh…kiss.” Cas whined as he moved just enough to press a soft lingering kiss on Dean. A sigh of relief washed over him before he went back to hiding behind Dean’s back.</p><p>“We have this arrangement now.”</p><p>Sam held back a laugh, tried hiding it in a cough but Dean saw right through his dumb grin. “Wow, you know if you need a break I could always step in.”</p><p>“Back off, asshole, and just tell me what Rowena said.”</p><p>“Kiss.” Cas moaned once again and Sam didn’t hide his laughter while Dean didn’t bother to hide his reddening ears or pleasant sigh after Cas pulled away.</p><p>Rowena said it was gonna take her a while as she needed to track down the witch who did the spell in the first place. “You could either let the curse do its thing and wait it out. Since he is an angel it may not kill him. Or you can just let me whip you up a little something as soon as I can.” Her pleasant tone of voice made it seem like she was in no hurry at all. Dean had to remind Rowena that Cas was in pain through all of this.</p><p>Being in the motel with Cas was fine, they would snuggle up in the bed while  Dean tried to do some work but Cas always kissed for too long. Always let his hands travel and his fingers dig into his skin with soft strokes so Dean decided it was best they walked around. That also didn’t work much because now it just looked like Dean had a very clingy boyfriend on him at all times.</p><p>They took Cas to an interview at the morgue and he kept whispering, “Kiss. Kiss. Dean…I-I need a kiss.”</p><p>Dean tried to ignore him as he was in the middle of talking to the damn witness of the last witch attack, the poor guy humped himself to death in a crowded bar, while Cas kept rubbing himself against Dean’s ass. Sam tried to step forward, noticing as Cas pushed himself closer against Dean’s back in a not so appropriate way to do in public. Luckily Sam ushered the witness away before they noticed. </p><p>“Fuck. Finally. Kiss.” Cas turns Dean’s around and with his damn stupid strength picks Dean up and sits him down in an empty morgue bed. Kissing him harder than before as he forced his tongue in Dean’s mouth and Dean could only wrap his arms around Cas’s shoulder to pull him closer. Letting himself be manhandled by the angel and loving every second of it. </p><p>Before it went too far Cas pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. “I’m…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“S’okay.” Dean breathlessly responded as his fingers found their way to Cas’s hair.</p><p>“No, it’s not, Dean. I’m just forcing myself on you and you don’t want this.” Cas made a pained noise. “I’m sorry. I’ll do my best to behave myself.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dean grabbed his face in between his hands and made Cas look at him. His blue eyes looked strained and the flicker of red was starting to grow as he fought the curse. “I’m fine, Cas. Probably fine is an understatement but I’m good. Seriously, Cas, I don’t mind. Plus, the alternative is you kind of humping yourself to death and I’m not gonna let you go out like that.”</p><p>Cas let a strained smile spread across his lips. “Thank you, Dean.”</p><p>Dean, without really thinking, leaned in to give Cas a quick peek. “Anytime, buddy. Just don’t get near Sam.”</p><p>You’re mine. Was what Dean wanted to say but instead, let Cas pull him back into a kiss. It was softer this time and not as desperate so Dean melted into it.</p><p>“Guys! Let’s go!” They heard Sam hiss at them from the door.</p><p>Cas pulled away but before he was too far away he left a small kiss at the corner of Dean’s lips. Sharing a small smile, apologetic and reserved, with Dean before helping him off the metal bed. </p><p>“We’re coming.” Dean called out to his brother who waited in the hall again. Then Cas’s arms were around him again, his face hidden in his shoulder. Dean let out a happy sigh as he felt the familiar weight. Second day in this mess and he already got used to the feeling of Cas on him.</p><p>Dean decided that driving wasn’t the best idea as the last time they stopped at a red light Cas pulled Dean’s head back to kiss him until he was dizzy. The honking was ignored but Sam made the right call to do the driving from now on. </p><p>When they got to the motel Dean walked to the bathroom but Cas was still following close to him. “Hey, you stay out here while I take a quick leak.”</p><p>“Quick kiss?” Cas asked, he sounded in pain and it hurt Dean to see him with a pained smile. </p><p>Dean took Cas’s face and kissed him softly hoping he could take his pain away. Before he glared at his brother. “Wait outside, Sam.”</p><p>“What? I’m not gonna wait outside, Dean.”</p><p>“I can’t leave you alone with him.” </p><p>“So what if he kisses me. I’m fine with it. It’s not like it means anything.” Sam shrugs as he sits on one of the chairs and opens his laptop. His huge hand trying to cover the dumb smile on his face while Dean glares at him.</p><p>“Don’t kiss him,” Dean whispers to Cas who nodded once before he went to lay down on the bed. He curled in on himself as he closed his eyes, clearly still in pain. </p><p>Luckily Rowena called again after Dean got out of the bathroom, not to mention Cas jumped him as soon as the door swung open. “It’s an easy curse to lift, lucky for you boys. So I’ll be there in a few hours. Don’t have too much fun without me.”</p><p>Sam chuckled. “Can’t promise for Dean.”</p><p>Dean flipped his brother off as Cas kept him pressed against the wall kissing him with a whine and need for more. If death wasn’t looming over them then Dean would have let Cas do whatever he wanted but right now Dean had to be the one to push away. To stop whatever was happening and he hated himself each and every time but Cas’s bloodshot eyes reminded him that this was not Cas. Well, not Cas’s action at least. He didn’t want this and Dean had to draw a line somewhere or he’ll make himself believe that he could have this even after Cas was all better. </p><p>“I’m gonna get my own damn room if you guys are gonna keep doing that.” Dean hears from Sam again, his voice more teasing than disgusted. “You two do remember we’re on a case right? A witch. Three dead. Ring any bells?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go looking for the horny witch and shoot her already.” Dean pushed himself off the wall, not meeting Cas’s eyes as he stared at him. Pleading at him for more but Dean only grabbed Cas’s hand to pull him along with him. “She’s still in her damn house, isn’t she?”</p><p>They decided it was probably for the best to wait for Rowena to heal Cas before they went out for a witch hunt. They barely got out of there when it was the three of them and she still had the home advantage. Probably the reason why she wasn’t leaving her house any time soon. Maybe with Cas back and Rowena by their side they could leave this town before dinner. It’s going to be an awkward 10-hour drive back home. </p><p>When Rowena did end up coming Cas was in the middle of following Dean around the room whining about another kiss. Dean had his phone to his ear while trying to push Cas off of him. “Dude, back off I’m on a call.”</p><p>Sam was sitting on the bed laughing his head off while he enjoyed the show. Teasing Dean constantly by saying. “Cas, Dean needs a break. How about you come over here?”</p><p>Dean automatically wrapped his free arm around Cas’s waist and held him close to him as he glared at his brother while also speaking to the phone, “Okay, thanks. We’ll go check it out as soon as we can. Bye.”</p><p>Then as soon as those words were out of his mouth, Cas decided to fill Dean’s mouth with his tongue. A moan giving Dean chills as Cas’s hands working on undressing him.</p><p>“I came just in time for the show, I see.” Rowena smugly said as Sam went over to stand beside her. “Aw, poor Dean really looks like he’s suffering.”</p><p>“Fuck off and just fix him.” Dean says as he pulls away only for Cas to nuzzle himself into his neck. Dean swore he was going to have a hickey if Cas kept sucking on his skin like that, a last parting gift before Rowena took this Cas away for good. </p><p>“You sure you want me to? I mean he looks pretty damn happy to me. Don’t you think, Samuel?” She nudged Sam who grinned back at her.</p><p>“I mean I think so but-”</p><p>“Will you two hen’s stop clucking and get on with it before Cas humps my leg to death.”</p><p>“Very well then.” Rowena licked her lips as she tried to hide her grin. “I’ll need my book.”</p><p>They sat Cas down on the bed as he squirmed and looked at Dean with wide pleading eyes. The whites in his eyes were almost nonexistent as he licked his lips slowly. He tried to get up a couple of times but Sam pushed him back down while he sent Dean to stand on the other side of the room. Dean was gonna complain about how he didn’t want Sam near Cas too because he looked like he was slowly losing control and he wasn’t sure how he’d react if Cas did kiss Sam. </p><p>He really didn’t want to see that but it looked like Cas only kept his eyes on him. Even with Sam holding his shoulder down, Cas kept his glare on him. That is until Rowena said some spell that made Cas’s eyes roll to the back of his head and then collapse. </p><p>“Cas!” Dean ran over to kneel beside him as Rowena reassured him that he was fine. He’ll wake up soon enough back to his old self. </p><p>“Now, let’s hurry up and kill that witch so I can go back to my non-Winchester life of riches.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for Cas?” Dean asked as he looked up at Sam and Rowena.</p><p>“Why? He’ll be out most of the night. Might as well do this now before he wakes up. Come on now.”</p><p>They did easily manage to kill the witch thanks to one of Rowena’s spells that held her in place. They were gone for less than an hour but Dean was on edge the whole time. Wanting to be there when Cas woke up but at the same time scared of what would happen when he did. </p><p>When they walked into the motel room they found Cas in the same spot where they left him. Dean had tucked him into one of the beds and there he slept, something an angel really shouldn’t be doing, while Dean let the worry eat at him.</p><p>Rowena left a few minutes later and Sam got ready for bed while Dean decided he’ll sleep on the small couch, mostly because he knew he wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep. Afraid Cas would wake up and just leave without a goodbye again. Disappear for days on end without Dean knowing what the hell is going to happen between them. If they are going to remain friends then Dean had to know now before he let his damn heart hope for more. </p><p>It was hour five of watching an unconscious Cas and he rolled over once but didn’t make any other indication that he was waking up soon. Not until now and he groaned while he started to push himself up so he could sit. He held his head in between his hands for a second, muttering to himself something in Enochian, before looking around the room. His eyes wandered to the sleeping Sam and then fell into Dean.</p><p>And for a second Dean saw the softness in his eyes before he looked away, almost embarrassed. He started to get up from the bed, struggling to detangle himself from the sheet, and then looked down at himself confused. He wasn’t wearing his signature trench coat or even shoes.</p><p>Dean pushed himself off the couch as he walked toward the small kitchen table. “I put them over here. Closer to the door just in case, you want to um…do this,” Dean motioned to him wanting to leave as soon as he could. “I guess.”</p><p>“If you want me to. I’ll understand.” Cas’s voice was lower, almost hurt. Not in the same pained grumble, he has been using the last two days but still, it hurt to hear him like that.</p><p>Dean took a deep breath to muster whatever damn courage he has left, even if he didn’t meet Cas’s eyes as he said, “I don’t want you to leave, Cas.”</p><p>“Oh.” Was the only response he got from the angel. </p><p>Dean had to look up at him to see if he could read his expression but of course, he was straight-faced, maybe looked more lost than mad or hurt. He was worried that he would think Dean took advantage of him in that situation and hoped he could explain himself better but Dean knew those words are never getting out. Not any time soon anyway.</p><p>“Kiss?” He heard a quiet whisper.</p><p>Dean met the angel’s eyes, shy now. “What?”</p><p>“If I could still, maybe every once in a while, ask for a kiss? From you.”</p><p>Dean couldn’t think of any words but luckily his body reacted before anything else and Dean found himself pushing Cas back into bed and kissing the ever-loving fuck out of him.</p><p>“Hey, guys, I’m happy for you but can you guys not do this while I’m in here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>